Royal Thief
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Rilliane Kagamine is the daughter of Queen Lily and the sister of Neru and Oliver. Tired of her royal title and restrictions, Rilliane runs away. On the run, she meets Len Kagamine, a mirror image of herself who has no memory of his past and his friends. But there's more to Len that meets the eye. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

This is my new fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Summary: Rilliane Kagamine is a princess who is always compared to her siblings. Tired of it, She runs away and starts a new life as Rin Kagami Then, she meets Len. A boy who remembers nothing from his past. What will happen if unknown secrets are revealed?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

"Rilliane!" Queen Lily glared at her daughter. Rilliane glared back and didn't say a word. "Why do you have to be so difficult? Neru and Oliver are never like this." Rilliane's face darkend at the mention of her siblings.

"Well I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations." She snapped back. "Maybe I should leave. Maybe that's what dad wanted." Lily flinched at the mention of her husband.

"Be quiet Rilliane." Lily said. But Rilliane kept going.

"Maybe you didn't want me. You always keep comparing me to them. I bet if I died-"

"Rilliane!" Lily shouted. "I told you to be quiet. Since you aren't going to listen, maybe you should just stay here. That is your punishment. You will not be allowed to leave this palace. End of Discussion."

"But-"

"End of Discussion." Lily's tone warned Rilliane to stay quiet. Rilliane gave her mother one last glare before storming out of the room. On her way out, she slammed the doors, and a crack appeared in the corner of the door.

* * *

Rilliane walked down the hallway to her room. She saw the Neru and Oliver running towards her, but that only made her walk faster. She didn't care if she hurt their feelings, it was their fault she was in trouble in the first place.

"Rilliane!" Neru shouted. "Wait!" Rilliane kept walking. "Wait!" Rilliane reached her room and slammed the door. Neru looked away.

Oliver walked up to the closed door. "You know Rilliane," he said. "Every time someone tries to help you, You Shut them out. Maybe that's why you're always alone."

"Oliver!" Neru looked at her brother in shock.

"What?" Oliver looked at her. "Rilliane doesn't care. She never does." Then he walked away.

Neru looked at the closed door, before running to catch up to Oliver.

* * *

Rilliane leaned against the closed doors, tears streaming down her face. "Damn you Oliver." She muttered. Then, she reached for the silver knife on her nightstand. No-one knew she had it. But she was going to use it now.

* * *

And cliffhanger. Sorry if it's not that good. I promise it will get better. Please review. I'd like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry for not updating. I was working on two of my other fanfictions. And Now Reader Review Responses.

* * *

hikari- Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much. I hope you keep enjoying it.

* * *

Now onto the story!

~Chapter 2~

Rilliane reached for the silver knife in her nightstand. She grabbed a fistful of her hair, and slashed it off. It fell to the ground. Rilliane breathed heavily.

"Oh my God." She muttered. Half of her hair now went past her shoulder and the other half was short and choppy. What would everyone else think? Rilliane jumped when someone knocked on the door.

" Miss Rilliane?" The princess relaxed when she heard her maids voice. "Miss Lily requests your presence in the throne room."

"Okay." Rilliane waited until she was sure that she was gone. Then she grabbed some of the other side of her hair and slashed it off.

_Let's see how they like this._

* * *

Rilliane stood outside the throne room, her hands shaking. Oliver,Neru,and Lily's voices came through.

"Do you think she'll come soon?" Neru asked.

"No. She won't." Came Oliver's sharp reply. "She never cares about us. Why would She care now."

"That's a bit harsh." Rin pushed the doors open and walked in. Oliver took a step back, Neru gasped,and Lily dropped her scepter.

"Rilliane...your hair..." Lily managed to get out.

"What about my hair?" Rin questioned. She toyed with it a little. "I think it looks nice."

"What did you do!" Neru shouted. Oliver glared.

"I thought I needed a hair cut." Rin said. "You don't like it?"

"No we don't!" Oliver shouted. "We wanted to apologize, but no. You have to go all rebel on us! How come you can't leave!" The room went quiet.

"Rilliane," Neru took a step toward her sister. "He didn't mean-"

"Shut up." Rin said. "He meant it. And I don't care."

Then she turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

Man that took a long time. I hope you guys like this. Leave a review on your way out 'Kay?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had no ideas for this, and I didn't think it was that popular. My friend wanted me to update this. I looked over the reviews, and I feel so touched. Okay, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Mimi- Thanks Mimi! Rin and Len will meet soon.

I love pink- Len will come in. I was adding a reason for Rin to run away. I can try to make them longer. Sometimes I don't have enough ideas to make the chapters long enough.

* * *

Okay here's chapter 3 of Royal thief. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

Len sighed, glancing over at his friend Nero. The two were on the roof of the palace. They had done this lots of times. And by lots of times, he meant stealing. The two considered themselves some kind of Robin Hood. They stole from the rich and split it with people who were poor. Although there were others in their group.

IA, was daughter of a noble. Her parents did not love her and abandoned her with a woman named Meiko Sakine. Gumi Megapoid was also a member. She was a daughter of a merchant who had died at sea. Her mother was in no condition to work, so Gumi would. A year later, her mother died. With no one to look after her, she loosely to stay with Neill. Although she was just staying there, Gumi became close too everyone. Gumi soon became a big sister figure to everyone. Neither girl could make it, so Len and Nero went together.

But right now, Nero was distracted by some blond haired. girl who looked like him. She was talking to a blond hair boy who wore a pale yellow suit.

"Nero!" Len snapped, Nero looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Can you stop staring at her?" Len asked. "We're supposed to be stealing some money. Miku,Luka,Gakupo and Kaito need it." Nero sighed.

"Those four again?" Nero was still in shock that Gakupo let them rob the place he and Luka worked at.

Gakupo was one of the Captain of the Guards. Luka was one of the medics. They had met after Gakupo was hurt during a war on a neighboring country. Despite their best efforts, the country was annihilated. Gakupo had fallen into a depression after the war, but Luka managed to slap him back to reality. In a month the two were married.

"Yes. They still won't tell us why though." Len leapt off the roof and landed next to a window.

"_Stupid Oliver,Stupid Neru_." Len heard a voice from inside. He peeked in and turned bright red. He saw a girl with short blond hair and sky blue eyes. Len was so enthralled by her, he didn't notice Nero join him.

"Now who's the one that's not paying attention?" Len jumped, and saw Nero smirking.

"Shut up, Nero." Len glared at threw up his hands...and fell. With a surprised yelp, Nero latched onto the windowsill. It creaked.

Len saw the girl stop moving then walk over to the window. She opened the window, and she met Len's eyes. She stared at him in surprise.

"Who...are you?"

"Uh..." Len and Nero looked at each other.

* * *

Okay. Sorry if it's not long enough. But we've had Rin and Len meet now. Let me know what you think in a review or pm.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here's the next chapter. Man this fanfiction is picking up. Soon this will be one of my top fanfictions. Well, here are Reader Review Responses:

* * *

LENRINMIRROR- I don't know. How many times did you have to write it? I get that feeling a lot. If I ever forget I use another name, Ama Zon. I don't want Len to turn me into a banana! Here's the next chapter.

KagamineAuror- Thanks! I didn't know this plot was cliche,but I'm glad you like it. I know I have spelling and grammar errors. My spellchecker can be a prick. So can my keyboard and mouse. Thanks for the critique. I'll try to make this fanfiction better. But, I'm running about 8 other fanfics besides this one, and they're all popular. :3 I should have thought about this...

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Vocaloid.

And now...onto the chapter!

Chapter 4

_Crap._

That was the one thought that went through Len's head as he looked at the blonde haired girl in front of him.

"Who are you guys?" Her question snapped him back to reality. She was getting impatient.

"Len." The boy answered. Lying wouldn't do him much good now. She already had a clear look at his face. Even if he lied, she could just tell the guards and he and Nero would be arrested.

"Len?" The girl repeated.

"Yes. That's my name." Len sighed. "Are all nobles as slow as you?"

"I'm not slow. And my name's Rin."

"Okay." Len through his hands up, and caught himself before he fell. He saw Nero snicker out of the corner of his eye. Len kicked him in the face.

"So, you're robbing us?" Len turned his attention back to the girl,Rin.

"Rob is a strong word." Len smirked. "I prefertalking what people don't need."

Rin looked at him for a second before walking into her room. "So what do you want."

Len recoiled. "What?"

"I asked what you want." Rin snapped. "You're taking things I don't need. And I don't need a lot of things."

"Well," Len was unsure of what to do. He had never met a noble that gladly give away their possessions. "We usually take money." Run threw a wad of cash at him. Len ducked, and the money hit Nero. "Clothes." Rin threw some cloth. "And jewels." Rin paused for a moment.

_Gotcha._ Len thought. _No noble would ever part with their jewels._

Instead, Rin recovered and walked over to a small box. She reached in and pulled out an amethyst covered bracelet. "Would this work?"

"Y-yeah..." Len stared as Rin chucked the bracelet at him. He didn't even realize it had hit him until he was falling from the window.

"Glad I could help." He heard Rin said. "Now leave before the guards show up."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's short. I did not have a really good idea for this chapter. But, let me know what you thought in a review or pm.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey back for Chapter 5! Sorry I didn't update before. I was working on other projects. Now...reader review responses:

* * *

I love Pink- Thanks for that. It was probably because of my spellchecker. Hope you like this chapter,too!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

Chapter 5

Rin sat in another meeting with her siblings and mother. She didn't know what it was about, and frankly, she didn't care. He mind was occupied with the thoughts of the blonde boy that she had been helping.

After a few weeks, he and his friend had shown up again looking for more valuables that "people wouldn't miss" as the boy, Len had said. Rin didn't know why, but for some reason, Rin felt as though she had met him before.

"Well,Rilliane?" Her mother's voice snapped the princess out of her thoughts.

"What now?" Rin asked. She noticed Oliver trying to hold in his laughter, and fail, but she didn't care.

"Oh Rilliane." Her mother sighed. "We were talking about you're future."

"Mine?" Rin pointed at herself. Neru looked at her.

"You're the only Rilliane here."

"I know that." Rin shot back.

"Rilliane..." Her mother's warning tone stopped her. Rilliane huffed and sat back. "Now we are considering your marriage to Prince Piko of-"

"No." Rin sharply replied.

"No?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Rilliane do not let your selfishness-"

"My selfishness?" Rin repeated. "My selfishness?"

"Rilliane-"

"No. I'm done. First, I'm always blamed for everything. Then, I'm compared to my 'angelic siblings', and now this?" Rin's voice kept rising with every word. "I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked. "We haven't finished-"

"Then finish it." Rin said. "But finish it without me." Then she walked out of the room.

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's short, but my kindle thew a tantrum and quit on me after 16 times typing this, I gave up. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Writers block. Anyway, Onto reader review responses:

* * *

**The Misty Lion**\- Thanks. I update really late so... I usually fall asleep when I type chapters.

**PureWishes02**\- Thanks. Sorry if it's not that long, this is usually the second or third fanfic I update in a night.

**I love Pink**\- Here's the next one.

**Aurorawolf668**\- Someone else has the same problems? Sorry, but yes! I'm not alone! It does it at the worst time.

**jjjk**\- I've read it before. I get what you mean. Short, but full. But, I think Alice and I have different writing styles.

**Midnight-Firefly**\- Here's your answer!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

Rilliane sat in her room, ignoring anyone her mother sent to get her.

_She really thinks that I'm just going to let her marry me off? And to Piko?_

Rilliane didn't hate Piko, they got along just fine. But, both Rin and Piko considered their relationship more of a sibling one. Of course, it didn't matter to their parents. They just assumed they loved each other and voila, engagement.

It made her sick.

Rilliane was snapped out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her closed window. She looked over, and noticed the boy that she always wanted to see. She got up and rushed over, throwing the windows open.

"Hey." Len said, jumping off the windowsill into the room.

"Hey yourself." Rin replied, shutting the window. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Len asked, sitting on the bed. "Don't say you're madly in love with me or-"

"I'm engaged." The words stopped Len. Run would have laughed if not for his expression.

"What?"

"I'm engaged." Rilliane repeated. "My mom is making me marry Prince Piko."

"Piko?" Len scoffed. "He would never agree to it."

"I know. But, our parents don't care. They just want us to get married to benefit the kingdom."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." The room was silent before Len suddenly stood up.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed. "Come live with me!"

"What..." Rin stared at him.

"Come live with me." Len repeated. "Runaway. Then you don't have to marry him."

"Do you not see where we are?" Rin asked. "This place is heavily protected, and we are really high up."

"That's what climbing is for." Len took off his hood, which Rin realized was a cape, and tossed it at her. "Wear that. It'll cover your face."

"Do you know how much trouble you could be in?" Rin asked. Len nodded.

"But, what's life without risks?" Rin had to agree with him. Here she was almost refusing a chance to live her life without restrictions.

"Okay."

* * *

_MISSING: PRINCESS RILLIANE_

* * *

Well, that's it! Rin's run away. The next chapter will be from her family's point of view...possibly.

Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. But first, reader review responses:

* * *

**Clairith54'Tina**\- Sorry for taking so long. Hope you like it.

**I love Pink**\- Thanks! I will do Piko,but this one will probably be with Rin's family.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

Oliver would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Sure, he said some mean things to his sister, but he still loved her. Finding out about the engagement had made him angry,too. He wanted to stand up with Rin and agree with her, but he just couldn't. He tried chasing after her when she left, but Neru held him back.

"Just leave her for a while." Neru said. "She'll come around." Oliver wanted to believe her, but her couldn't.

After awhile, Oliver and Neru went to thier sister's room and knocked on the door.j

"Rin!" Oliver shouted. No answer.

Neru tried. "Rin open up!" Again, no answer. When Neru pushed down on the handle, the door swung open. Oliver pushed past his sister to try and find Rin.

_All they found was an open window._

* * *

Immediately, Oliver and Neru ran to thier mother. Lily called for a search.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" The queen asked her children.

"No." Oliver shook his head. "She didn't leave any note or hints." Lily sighed.

"When did I go wrong with her?" The queen wondered. "I've given her everything."

"Did you?" Neru asked. Both Oliver and Lily turned to the eldest child.

"What do you mean, Neru?"

"Did you really give Rin everything she wanted?" Neru repeated her question. "Even though I never talked to her that much I could tell she wasn't that happy here."

"What are you saying Neru!" Lily stood up. "Stop spouting Nonsense! Rilliane was perfectly content here."

"I agree with Neru." Oliver spoke up. This time, Neru stared in shock at the second eldest. He never spoke against their mother. "We never really cared what Rilliane thought, and that is what pushed her away from us." Lily opened her mouth, but Oliver continued. "If we had tried to understand her better, this most likely wouldn't have happened."

"Oliver," Lily spoke. "If you feel that way...Go search for Rilliane!"

* * *

Thus, Oliver was racing through the town on his horse for his missing sister. He did a quick turn and almost hit a hooded girl that suddenly appeared. The girl managed to dodge but fell on her back.

"Watch where you are going." Oliver said to her. The girl silently nodded and ran off. Oliver watched her go, having a strange feeling of deja vu.

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter! So Neru and Oliver did care about Rin. And who was the hooded girl?

Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, Chapter 8! Can't believe how popular this got. Reader review responses:

* * *

PureWishes02- Thanks! Here's the answer. I hope you like this one,too.

TheMistyLion- Sorry for so many mistakes. I write these at night, so I usually focus on spelling. You know, you could be a beta reader.

I love pink!- Rilliane is Rin's real name in this fanfic, but it's just because it sounds refined.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

Prince Piko wasn't one for surprise, but when it was announced that he was marrying Rilliane, it surprised him. He had made it perfectly clear he did not love Rin, but he was still being forced to marry her.

In fact, despite how horrible he felt, he was glad she was gone. As long as she was gone, he wouldn't have to marry her. True, Neru was still there, but she was already engaged to someone. Piko didn't know his name, but it started with an N, and apparently they had never met. Oliver hadn't been engaged yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"Has there been any news, Lily?" Piko was brought out of his thoughts.

"No," Rin's mother sighed sadly. "It's like she disappeared off the face of this kingdom."

"That is most troubling. How is this marriage supposed to happen?" Piko's father asked. "We cannot wait forever."

"I know we cannot, but we have no choice but to wait for awhile and hope that Oliver or one of the guards finds my daughter."

* * *

When the Prince came riding back to the palace, everyone was waiting for him.

"Did you find her?"

"Why were you gone so long?"

"Have you found any hints?"

Oliver shook his head. "There were a lot of distractions. I did not find her though. Whoever has her is very good."

"But," Piko spoke. "Her room showed no signs of resistance."

"We spoke of this before you came. Rilliane ran away of her own accord."

"Why!?" Piko's father shouted. "She loved my son!"

"As siblings, Father." Piko sighed. His father ignored him.

Piko sighed. _I'm sorry, Rin. I can't help you._

* * *

Chapter 8 finished! For those who don't know, Piko's POV.

Leave a review on your way out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's chapter 9 of Royal Thief! But, first Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Midnight-Firefly**\- Thanks! Don't worry, this one is Rin's POV again.

**I love pink**\- Thank you! I love replying to my reviewers. It's all thanks to them that I have these fanfictions.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

Rin walked with Len through the town, enjoying the sights and people. Len had been about to take her to his house, but they ended running into Oliver.

"Have you seen my sister, Rillianne?" He asked. Rin shook her head.

"Sorry. Do you know why she's gone missing?" Len asked. Rin stared at him in shock.

"We were harsh on her. I guess we put too much restrictions on her, and Neru and I never really got close to her..." Len didn't say anything.

"I hope you find her." Rin spoke up. Oliver looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you." He turned and rode away.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, Len turned on her.

"What would you have done if he found out it was you!"

"He didn't though!"

"Yeah, because you were wearing a hood." Len pointed out. "If you hadn't been wearing that you would have been caught."

"..." Rin didn't reply. She knew he was right. "Sorry."

"Whatever." Len pulled Rin away.

"Len, where are we going?" Rin asked.

"We're going to go and meet my family."

"Your family?"

"Well, I met yours. It makes sense you meet mine."

"Okay. Let's go meet your family."

* * *

Chapter 9 done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes. Leave a review on your way out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'm back with the new chapter for Royal Thief. But first, reader review responses:

* * *

**Midnight-Firefly**\- Well, they'll be showing up now. Sorry about the short chapter.

**I love pink**\- Thanks! Yes they are.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 10

"Hey!" Len shouted when they arrived at an old building. It wasn't in terrible condition, but the area it was located in needed some work. "I'm back! And I brought someone with me."

"Really Len?" A green haired girl opened the door. "We have some other problems than another mouth to feed in case you didn't know, Princess Rilliane-"

"Has gone missing." Rin cut in. She didn't want to be rude, but this girl was irritating her. "Since she's missing, guards are everywhere."

"Len, who is?"

"Her name is..." Len trailed off. They hadn't really thought of a fake name for her.

"Rin." Rin said. There wasn't anything else she could think of, and her family never called her 'Rin' when they were in public.

"Control your girlfriend,Len." The green haired girl walked back into the house, but leaft the door open.

* * *

"Hey Len." Rin asked as they walked around. "Who was that girl?"

"My sister, Gumi." Rin stopped walking.

"Sister? She doesn't even look like you."

"She's my adoptive sibling. Her parents died, so she lives here now."

"Oh." Rin felt stupid for asking. "Who else is here?"

"There's our adoptive mother, Meiko. She is capable of looking after us, despite what people say about her. Then, there's my other sister, Ia. Her parents abandoned her here because they didn't want her."

"Abandoned?" Rin repeated. "That's stupid. What did they want if they didn't want her?"

"All they wanted was her older brother, Io. She doesn't remeber much, but Ia always said that Io was protective of her. It probably distracted him, so they got rid of her so he would focus."

"That's stupid." Rin said. "Who else?"

"The last person is my brother, Nero."

"He was the guy that was with you when you first came to rob-"

"Hey Len!" The said boy came running up. "Isn't that the Pri-"

Len clamped his hand over Nero's mouth and threw him and Rin into the nearest room.

* * *

"What was that about, Len?" Nero asked.

"Nero, nobody can know that Rin is the princess."

"Why?"

"If they find out, they'll assume that we kidnapped her and we'll be put in prison for life."

"Really?" Nero looked a little nervous.

"Or you could be executed for treason." Rin said. Now, both boys looked panic.

"Okay, I'll stay quiet."

"Good."

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter. Leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating, I went on a lot of trips. Anyway, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

I love pink- Yes he is. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

Oliver finished his fifth patrol around the kingdom. That blonde haired girl kept giving him deja vu for some reason.

"Hey Oli!" Oliver's friend ran up to him "You're doing another patrol?"

"Yeah. I'm really worried about Rin."

"You'll find her. His friend reassured him. "Unlike me." he muttered under his breath.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Oliver knew his friend's sister was a touchy subject. Ever since his parents gave her away, he had always tried to find her, but there wasn't much luck.

"It's okay, Oliver." He smiled. "I'll see you tomarrow, right?"

"Right, bye _Io_."

* * *

Okay I know this is insanely short, but I had no other Oliver bits. So, Leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright I'm back! After that horribly short chapter!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 12

Rin enjoyed being around Len and Nero. They were way more fun than Oliver and Neru. She got to run around, play fight, basically everything she couldn't do when she lived in the palace.

Gumi and Ia were fun,too. The three girls would always go shopping and make dinner for everyone. Thankfully, no nobles went near the area because of all the 'filthy people' there. So Rin was safe.

Then that one day happened.

They needed to go out for supplies, but what they were looking for was in enemy territory. Nobles were everywhere.

Rin was walking around with Len and Nero, the two boys arguing over something. Rin zoned out, and bumped into someone.

"Oh sor-" She looked up and saw a pale white haired boy staring at her, shocked.

"Are you-"

"Hey Rin!" Nero ran up. "Why'd you run off? What we're looking for is over there." He pulled her away. "Come on, big brother is looking for us."

Catching on, Rin nodded and ran off with Nero towards Len.

"Hey Rin," Len looked at the blonde haired girl. "Who was that guy?"

"My brother's childhood friend, Io. He and his brother share everything."

Len and Nero stared at her.

"Io?"

"Yeah. Why-" Realization hit Rin. "Oh...Ia."

"Yeah. We can't tell her."

"Okay."

* * *

"Oliver!" Io ran to the palace. "Oliver!"

"What is it?" The prince asked.

"I found Rillianne."

* * *

Nothing to say. Leave a review!


End file.
